Highschool Relationships
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: They're in highschool. The prom is coming up. Who knows what other things there will be for these relationships. Please read! No insulting reviews please! ^_^


Dates and such  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
One day Marth, Link and Roy were sitting at a table. "Go for it, man! Ask her!" Link was forcing Roy to ask Malon out because he has a crush on her. "No, I--" Malon then took a quick glance at Roy and smiled and looked back at her food. Roy noticed. So did Marth and Link. "Come on! Ask her! She looked and smiled at you!" Link said. Roy closed his eyes pretending that Link wasn't there. C. Falcon despised Roy. So when he walked passed Roy's table, he pushed him off his chair. Everyone laughed at him but Malon. Malon ran to Roy and helped him up. "You ok?" She asked. Roy looked at Malon and stuttered. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. Th-thanks." Malon smiled at him and left for class. Marth and Link grabbed their binders and went to math class. Roy did the same. After math class finished, the teacher made an announcement. "Uh, the princepal told me there's going to be a prom in two weeks before you graduate. Now please put you're stuff away and leave. No one is going to be here on the weekend!" Everyone left. The three swordsman always walked home together. "So you gonna ask Malon to go to the prom with you?" Marth asked Roy. "Uh, I dunno. Probably. Who are you gonna ask Marth?" Roy asked back. "Come on, you know me, I don't do dances!" Marth said. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you ask that new girl, Nadia to go with you?" Link said. "Hey,I have not spoken a word to her--" Roy interrupted. "What about that time you two studied math together? You tutored her. Remember?" "Uh well that happened--" Link interrupted this time. "Yesterday." "Alright, alright! You'll see me there. I'm not sure I'll have a date though.  
  
"Sure you will! You're a prince!" Link said. After a bunch of prom talking, they finally reached Marth's house. "Bye." Marth said as he walked into his house. "I bet Zelda would go with me." Link said. "Well duh!" Roy answered. Then they approached Link's house. Roy lived beside Link so he didn't have to walk to far. The next day was Saturday so Link and Roy decided to visit Marth. They both knocked on Marth's door. Marth answered it. "Oh, it's you. What are you two doing here?" Marth asked them. He then signled someone inside to wait. Roy tried to peek inside but Marth closed the door. "So, what do you want?" Marth asked them. "Who's in there?" Link asked. "Uh, me and Nadia are just studying for our socials and science exam." Marth said. "Have you asked her yet?" Roy asked. "No. Were just studying." Marth said. "Why can't we come in?" Link asked. "Go ahead." Marth opened the door. Nadia looked at Link and Roy. "So these are you're friends. Roy and Link." Marth nodded. "So, what brings you here you two? You gonna study with us?" Nadia asked. "Uh, no. We came here to visist Marth. We didn't know you'd be here." Link said.  
  
"I'm just gonna get us some coffee." marth said. "Sure." All three of them said. "I think you should ask Malon to the prom, Roy." Nadia said. "What makes you bring that up?" Roy asked. "I'm her friend and she talks about you alot." Nadia said. "Aah. You're wishes have come true, big man!" Link punched Roy. Roy punched back. Nadia thought a fight was start. "Marth? I think you're friends are starting a fight." Nadia said. Marth walked in with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He mouthed to them not to act wierd. "I'm gonna go get the other two mugs." They each took their coffee mugs, took a drink and put it on the table. "I have an idea! Why don't you invite Zelda and Malon over, Marth?" Nadia asked him. "Uh, sure." Marth phoned them both up and asked them to come over. They did. When Malon entered, she was surprised to see Roy and Link. "Wow. You all hanging out?" "Uh, I guess you could say that." Roy said. All of a sudden Nadia pushed Malon towards Roy and Link whispered to Roy to ask her to the prom. Marth was chuckling. Then Zelda knocked on the door. Marth answered it and saw all of them. "Wow. You having a party, Marth?" "Uh, no. Were just, uh chilling." Marth said. "Hey, Zellie! Wanna go to the prom?" Link asked instantly as he saw Zelda. "Sure!" Zelda said. She then magically made Link's and Zelda's socials binders appear. "Wanna study?" Zelda asked. "Sure." Link said. Roy wondered how Link asked Zelda without worrying. "Uh, you w-wanna g-go to th-the prom?" Roy asked Malon.  
  
"Sure." Malon said smiling. Marth smiled at Roy and then went back to studying with Nadia. Roy and Malon had nothing to do so they just stood around. "After they had studied they started to play a game. Truth or Dare. "So, who wants to go first?" Zelda asked. "How about Marth?" Nadia asked. "After all, it's his house." "Sure, I'll go first. Uh, Roy. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Roy said. "Ok, who do you like?" Marth asked. "Easy. Malon." Roy said. He then realized what he had said. "Oh dear God!" Marth snickered. Malon blushed. "That's it. I choose Marth. Truth or dare?" Roy said. "Why do people always do that? Oh who cares? dare." Marth said. Roy smiled. "I dare you to kiss Nadia." Marth froze. "On the lips." Roy said. Nadia looked at Zelda and Malon. They were giggling quietly. Nadia gulped. Link was snickering. Roy was just laughing to himself. Marth then quickly kissed Nadia on the lips and sat back down. "Link. Truth or Dare?" Marth asked. "Dare." Link said. "Ok... stand on the couch and sing Mary had a little lamb." Marth said laughing. Link growled. He then stood on the couch. As he was singing, everyone was laughing. When he was finished, he glared at Marth. "Zelda, truth or dare?" "Uh, truth." She said. "Ok, is it true you used to like Marth?" Link asked. "Uh, yes. USED to." Zelda said. "Ok, now I choose Nadia. Truth or dare?" "Uh, truth." She said. Link and Zelda put an evil grin on their face. "Ok, who do you like?" Zelda asked. "Uh... well, I kinda like... M-M-Marth. Ok, not kind of... I like him... a lot." Nadia said. Marth who was looking at the ground suddenly looked at Nadia. "I choose Malon." Nadia quickly said. "Ok, dare." Malon said. "I dare you to..." Nadia looked at Roy and smiled. "I dare you to kiss Roy on the lips. For 15 seconds." Nadia said. Link and Marth were suprised Nadia made that kind of dare.  
  
Malon gasped and then looked at Roy. Roy was waiting, scared. Malon placed her hands on Roy's face and kissed him for 15 seconds. The both blushed furiously. Malon then chose Marth. "Truth or dare, Marth?" "Truth" He said not wanting to be dared. "Ok, do you like Nadia back?" "Uh... well, yes. Actually, I do like her back." Marth said. They played until 9:30 p.m. That's when they all went home. the two weeks passed and the prom started. Marth had asked Nadia to the prom and she accepted. When Roy, Malon, Marth, Nadia, Link and Zelda arrived, everyone was already there dancing. "Attenetion! Attention!" The princepal caught their attention. "We are going to be watching to see who dances the best. Then they will win a week off of school." The princepal said. Obviously everyone wanted it so they danced they're best. Romantic music was playing. Marth, Nadia, Link and Zelda were dancing the best. All the smashers were watching them dance, clapping. The princepal noticed that both Marth and Link were dancing out of fun, not out of wanting to win. "The winners are, Marth and Nadia! They are also our prom king and queen!" The princepal yelled. Marth and Nadia gasped and walked onto the stage. "Now the king and queen will share they're own dance." After they danced, Marth invited Roy, Link, Nadia, Zelda and Malon over to his place. He drove them to his place actually. "So, how was the night for you two?" Nadia asked Zelda and Malon. "It was fun. But I bet you had the most fun, Nadia. Prom queen? I'm so happy for you." Zelda said. "The boys are making such a racket down in the basment." Malon said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what's it like being prom king, Marth?" Roy asked. "It's just... nothing. I dunno. Roy, it's you're turn." Marth said. They were playing pool. Roy got a scratch. "Dang! I don't want to play. We just came from the prom. I'm tired." Roy said sitting down on the couch. Marth and Link sat on each side of Roy. "Dancing with Zelda is so exciting!" Link said. "So is dancing with Malon. What about you Marth?" Roy asked. Marth let out a sigh. ''It's nice I guess." "Whadda ya mean you guess?" Link asked sitting up looking at Marth. "I mean, she dances so well, but she dances too fast!" Marth said. "Ouch! Fastness is always hard to keep up with." Link said. "You gonna ask Nadia on a date, Marth?" Roy asked. "Maybe on the weekend or something." Marth said. "You guys wanna stay over tonight? I have a spare room with I think two double beds." Marth asked them. "Sure. the girls gonna stay over?" Link asked. "If you want them to." Marth said walking to the living room. Link and Roy followed. "Hey, you girls wanna stay over?" Marth asked them as soon as he got there. "Sure!" They all said. "Sorry, Nadia. I only have two double beds." Marth told her. Roy whispered to Marth that Nadia could sleep in his room. Marth rolled his eyes. "But you can sleep in my room with me." Marth said.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I continue later. my hands are tired. Please review. No insults! 


End file.
